One Shot Heaven
by Jiade-103
Summary: One Shot Heaven, is just that. It's a lot of one shots LONG LIVE DL! . I will be writing the one shots but only with the help of the readers. So read on! and help me out.
1. Instructions and Purpose

**Hello all Zoey 101 fans! Especially DL fans.**

I have a lot of work to do. Lots of stories left unfinished.

But I get really restless and bored when I'm updating old stories – mostly because I have the urge to re-write the entire thing because there's things I don't like…

So this is to keep me _entertained_ while I'm updating. (So that I actually complete the stories I'm supposed to be updating.)

I saw something like this when I was reading CCS fanfictions (well I was browsing, I didn't read anything) and I thought it was brilliant and funny and amazing. So I'm going to try it.

Except I don't want to limit my word count. (They limited theirs to 101 words per chapter).

So my challenge is to you and to me.

Now you should know that I usually only write DL, so unless it's an extremely interesting idea and I can't resist… I will only be writing DL in this adventure of mine.

* * *

**Here's the deal.**

I want you to give me an idea. It can be anything.

- Something you wished would have happened

- Something you want to read but no one has written yet

- A quote you like

- A song you love

- A situation

- Anything that you want written

Just send the idea to me through a review and I will try and do every idea that I get. So make them as interesting or as difficult as you please.

* * *

**Here's the catch.**

Since I will be updating my stories and this is to keep my occupied and entertained while I do that. They will all be one shots.

One chapter per idea.

I really like one shots. They're fun to write.

So that's the deal.

I will, of course, credit the person whose idea I used and dedicate that chapter to them.

And I hope some of these one shots inspire other people to start writing again.

* * *

Long Live DL!

Your faithful servant, Jiade103


	2. Why Wasn't It You?

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. Or this Idea.

Dedicated to my friend schillingklaus

* * *

Logan was laying down on the single bed staring at the ceiling. This was just not a good day for him, he couldn't think of anything he'd done to deserve this. That's a lie. He could think of a few things he'd done that could maybe equal the day he'd been having. He cussed mentally.

_Well thanks Mr. God._ He thought. _You know you could have sent me a sign, a warning of sorts to let me know that this was coming. You know like a voice in my head saying 'If you continue on this path you're headed for unthinkable pain'. Something all freaky and such like that. _Logan rolled his eyes. Of course he had one of those voices in his head, he just usually ignored it. Too late to regret that now.

"What are you doing on my bed?" The voice cut through his inward grumbling. "More than that, how did you even get here?"

Logan didn't look at the source of the voice, "By plane."

"Not what I was asking. I locked the door before I left."

"Oh that, I picked it." Logan shrugged against the sheets.

"You picked my lock?" He could hear the dangerous edge in the voice.

"Not the point." He brushed it off.

"Point being?"

"Point being: I'm having a really bad day." Logan heard a chair squeak a few paces from where he was laying.

"You're wasting your time." The venomous tone had disappeared.

"I know that." He sighed. "But I didn't know what else to do or where else to go." He turned his head and looked towards the chair.

"So you jumped on a plane and came here?"

"I didn't need to jump on a plane… I do own one." Logan stared in a completely obvious way.

"You're insufferable." The way the words seemed to float out of her mouth made Logan chuckle.

"You've said that before." He reminded her. Her hazel eyes flashed at him as if saying 'and it's still true now'.

She opened her mouth and let out a hard breath trying to move a stray strand of caramel colored hair from her face. Her eyes were going cross-eyed in the attempt and the curl stayed firmly in her line of vision.

"Geez, this curl is about as stubborn as you." She complained. Logan laughed out loud, he got up and walked the few paces to her desk.

"All you have to do with stubborn things" He began, "is be gentle with them." And then he reached over touched the strand of hair and softly moved it out of her face. "Just like that." His hand grazed the side of her cheek on its way back down.

"I had that under control." She grumbled through her dazed state.

Logan smiled, "of course you did. But it would have been a shame if your eyes got stuck in that silly position."

She pushed him backwards and he stumbled back onto the bed. "What are you here for? I have things to do."

"Like what?" He challenged.

"Not the point." She replied. "I come back from class and you're on my bed, in my room, and without a purpose apparently." She gave him a pointed look. "Anything would be more entertaining than watching you lounge around in _my_ room."

There was silence for a moment before Logan spoke.

"Did I ever tell you that I have a girlfriend?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Well... I do." He sighed. "Well sort of." She didn't speak.

"I'm dating Quinn." The words came out of his mouth like word vomit.

"Quinn…? As in Quinn Quinn? Like nerdy, weird, totally strange Quinn?" The surprise in her voice felt like daggers being shot through him.

"One and the same." He didn't even try to defend his girlfriend. She was all of those things.

The chair squeaked and a giggle escaped her lips, which she tried in vain to cover with a cough.

"Oh shut up, she's not as bad as we thought." He spat. But he wasn't sure whether it was him he was trying to defend or his girlfriend. "She's actually pretty cute when she takes her glasses off."

"Gag." The girl joked.

"Fine!" He shouted. "She's not. Whatever." No one said anything.

"Dude…" She said quietly. "I didn't mean to upset you… I was just surprised." Logan stood up and faced her.

"No." Logan said angrily. "No you're being a sadistic bitch." He turned away from her and started towards the door. "I came here because I thought you'd actually listen to me. But I was wrong. You don't care about me at all."

"Logan, wait." Her voice was pleading. Logan's hand was on the door knob but he didn't turn it. He stood there like a statue.

"Logan…" She walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. Logan turned around looked at her for only a moment and then wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Just don't move." He said, his voice cracking. And so they stood there in this hug, she waited for his shoulders to stop trembling before she spoke.

"What happened?" Her voice was like chocolate to him. Like melted chocolate seeping through his body and filling him with sweetness. It was impossible to not trust her.

"She was using me." He replied, his arms still tightly wrapped around her figure. "I was at school this morning and I was going to pick her up from her dorm, you know get breakfast before going to class. And she was on her cell and I heard her." He sucked in a breath. "She was telling whoever it was that she was only with me so she could get financial help for her 'projects'."

There was another small tremble in his shoulders and then a long breath.

"You want me to kick her ass for you?" She asked hopelessly. She didn't know what to say, comforting was not one of her more amiable traits. Logan let out a wet laugh.

"That's okay." He said. Slowly he unwrapped himself from her and smiled. "Sorry, I'm such a mess."

Dana reached up her hand hesitantly and wiped away the wet splotches on his face.

"On the bright side, you're in France and I know where we can get some really good ice cream." She smiled at him.

Logan ran his hand through his hair. "Why wasn't it you?"

"Well because I would never use you to create creepy experiments." She said. "You saying you'd want it to have been me that sent you off crying?" She raised her eye brow at him.

"No." He said softly. "I mean… why wasn't it you… that I ended up with."

"Oh." Dana said awkwardly. Silence.

"Probably because you never asked." She gave him a crooked smile.

Logan gave her a look. "That's it?" He asked. "So if I had asked I could have been with you and avoided this entire situation?"

Dana let out an exasperated breath. "I don't know! It never happened. You never asked. How am I supposed to know how it would have turned out?" She turned her head towards the door as her cheeks began to tint pink. "Let's just go get ice cream, shall we?"

"Hello?"

"Hi." Dana replied, looking at him while rolling her eyes. "Oh." She said as the pink color deepened. "You're not talking to me." She looked away from him quickly while he held his phone to his ear.

"Uh, Quinn… I'm going to have to break up with you." Logan pulled the phone away from his ear as shouting could be heard from the other end.

"Ouch." He said. "Why?" The reasons why he should break up with her rushed through his head all at once. _She's been using me, she's weird and always trying to test her projects on me, she's anti-social, she never wants to do anything I want to do… and. _He looked up at Dana who was desperately trying to put on her shoes and bat her hair out of her face at the same time. The picture was so funny he almost laughed. _And.._

"I'm in love with someone else."

Dana's head snapped up at the words and her eyes met with Logan's. Her face was covered with her hair and he was holding his phone away from his ear, ignoring the loud noises coming from it. She was still crouched over holding her foot up and her hand trying to put the shoe on and he was smiling down at her.

"Why do you always stare at me like that?" Were the first words that left her mouth.

"Because you're beautiful." He replied. "Want some help, princess?" He bent down on one knee and took her shoe from her hand. She pushed her hair out of her face with both hands as he bent over and put on her shoe.

"I guess this makes you my Cinderella." He winked. She rolled her eyes, or at least tried to. She was a little flabbergasted at his mood swing.

"If you start calling yourself Prince Charming I'm going to have to murder you in cold blood." She retorted.

Logan laughed again.

"Stop laughing!" She commanded. "It's not funny. A moment ago you were crying on me and now you're laughing. I don't get it." She stood up and looked down at him.

"I meant it when I said 'why wasn't it you?'" He looked up at her, not bothering to stand to her level. "It should have been you." Dana slid down the wall.

"It's always been you." He whispered in her ear. Dana just stared at him when he leaned in to kiss her. She only felt her eyes close when his lips met with hers and the sparks she's always been waiting for floated through her veins.

They broke apart after a moment and Logan smiled at her.

"So how about that ice cream?"

* * *

**So uh, that's that. **

**Idea #1. Thanks to schillingklaus!**

**Interesting making Quinn the bad guy, I hadn't thought of that before. But it's understandable. She does look like a mad scientist. I really liked your idea, it was great and I'd never even pictured it before. Same with your other ideas, I'm looking forward to working on them. **

**Hope that was satisfactory : ) **

**I will be working on 'Standing' next, so look forward to that : ) **

Yours, Jiade103


	3. You and I

Hey there!

Disclaimer: I do not Own Zoey 101

And this idea belongs to my buddy Eric! Whose first message was so confusing that I had to wait for him to send me a second one to get some inclination of what he was saying.

All good my friend, all good. Hopefully I do this right! If not, I'll just try again!

P.S. Eric: your idea had every character except Dana or Logan, so I'm shoving them in myself. And your idea left a lot of room for imagination… so, this will be interesting.

Here we Go!

* * *

**You know those stories where two people get together and then they break up and then something happens and they get back together and they were just meant to be so they get married? Well this isn't one of those stories. **

* * *

"Touch me and die Reese."

"The way you're practically hanging out of that dress is sending me a completely different message."

"Bite me."

"My pleasure."

Dana whirled around and stared hard at Logan. "I swear to God if you put your hands on me past the ceremonial dance then I'm going go Freddie vs. Jason on your ass."

* * *

**You see… in this story, Logan and Dana never got back together. **

* * *

"Okay, Okay." Logan backed up. "But as I recall, you used to like it when I touched you." Logan started making over exaggerated sex noises.

"Logan!" Dana shouted.

"Yeah, it sounded just like that actually." Logan swerved, barely missing the projectile aimed at his head. "Okay, okay, I'm leaving. See you in a bit." He ducked out of the tent and Dana stood there seething.

"Hey, you dropped your purse." Michael stepped into the white tent holding a baby pink purse.

"I didn't drop it." Dana said angrily, "I threw it."

"Whoa there slugger." Michael laughed, "I know you hate pink but you shouldn't be throwing your stuff around." He handed Dana the purse which the roughly grabbed from his hand.

"If it had hit its target then it would have made it back into the tent." She put her arm on his shoulder for support as she slipped on one of her black heels.

"Logan again?" Michael asked even though he knew the answer.

Dana pulled on her other heel and stood up smoothing her dress in a way that actually may have the opposite effect.

"Ever since I got here he's been giving me the extra dose of jerkoff, like he can't leave me alone for two minutes!" She flipped her hair back and let out a harsh breath.

"Chill Dana. You're going to mess up your appearance, and you look way too pretty to mess up now." Michael smiled. Dana looked at him and began to take deep calming breaths.

"You're right. This is a happy day. Not an angry one." She seemed to be saying this more to herself than to him. She took one step and almost fell, Michael wrapped his arm around her to steady her.

"You think anyone will notice if I don't wear these stupid things?"

"Probably not." He replied.

"Done and done." She kicked her shoes off and felt her toes sink into the cold sand. "I'd rather not trip all over myself while walking down the aisle."

Michael laughed, "Well I'd better get out of here. My date is waiting for me."

"When are you going to propose to that girl?" Dana asked. Michael only winked.

Dana took one look at herself in the mirror and then sighed, "It's now or never." She exited the tent, walking past the only article of black she would have been wearing today.

* * *

Dana looked in front of her and saw three girls holding bouquets of white roses.

"Okay, so I'm not sure how all of this happened." She whispered to them. "But you all know where you going, the pace everything right?"

"Dana." Lola said, "Everything is going to perfect, stop worrying."

"And I don't look stupid in this backless monstrosity?" Dana asked.

"You look perfect." Zoey said from behind her. Dana stiffened. "Are you second guessing my taste in dresses?"

"Of course not." Dana said sweetly. "I wouldn't dream of it." She sent the three other girls signals of distress but they ignored her. _Traitors_ she mouthed. Quinn, Lola and Nicole just smiled back at her. Suddenly the song started. Dana's body felt heavy, she should not be doing this, she should not be doing thing, oh god why was she doing this?

Zoey touched her shoulder, "this is it." Dana looked up at her friend. Zoey's smile was reaching both ends of her face and her eyes were sparkling.

"Everything is going to be perfect." She whispered, "I promise." Clutching her oversized bouquet and finally managing a smile, Dana followed the three girls down the aisle.

* * *

"And do you Chase Matthews take Zoey Brooks to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister questioned. Chase's smile was a replica of Zoey's. After everything they'd been through there they were. Finally getting married.

"I do." Chase said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Dana turned her head away from them as they shared a kiss and instead looked at her handy work. There was a white carpet that lead from the last row of chairs to the platform where Zoey and Chase, herself, the bridesmaids and the groomsmen were standing (as well as the Minister, who was looking at the bride and groom like they were his children or something). The carpet was now covered in pink rose petals – thanks to Chase's niece who was the flower girl.

The chairs were cedar and had baby blue cushions and she was beyond happy to see that all the seats were filled. Dana's favorite part was the arch Zoey and Chase were standing under. It was cedar like the chairs, but it was decorated in fresh flowers and baby pink and blue ribbons. She'd spent a great deal of time and effort getting that arch ready and was happy that it looked so beautiful.

Applause broke her out of her trance. She turned to see Zoey and Chase walking up the aisle and towards the tents. Michael handed her the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman." Dana said. "If you would please follow our handsome groomsmen to the dining area dinner will be served shortly." Logan and Michael waved at the guests and ushered them to follow as they walked towards a large tent down the beach.

"Good job ladies." Dana smiled. "You can go get out of those dresses now."

"What about you?" Nicole asked.

"Don't worry about that, I'll be up at dinner in no time." Dana watched them walk off towards the white tents and then started tiding up.

Dana heard felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Zoey.

"Hey, what are you doing over here you're supposed to be getting out of that princess gown and into your evening gown." Dana said.

"I know" She smiled. "Just wanted to say 'see, I told you everything would be perfect'" Dana laughed as Zoey ran off towards the tents in her poofy gown.

* * *

"Excuse me, is this your purse?" Dana asked Chase's mom. The older woman looked at Dana and then at the purse.

"Why yes, it is. Where on earth did you find it?" The woman asked.

"I spotted it when I was still down by the tents. I thought it looked like yours…." She trailed off. If there was one thing Dana wasn't good at it was being nice.

"Thank you very much. And you did a lovely job as the maid of honor." She smiled, Dana blushed.

"Thanks. Enjoy your dinner." Dana walked towards another woman a few tables away holding out a scarf, as of today she was officially the lost and found box.

"Excuse me!" Michael's voice boomed over the speakers. "It is time for the toasts!" Dana lifted her head towards the stage where Michael stood perfectly composed. "We're going to start off with the best men – myself and Logan, and then work our way through the bridesmaids and then to the maid of honor, and then onto the rest of the wedding party and then we're going to hand it off to the bride and groom!" Dana froze for a moment and then turned back to the woman with a smile.

"I saw your scarf, I thought you might want it back." As the toasts continued she moved her way through the guests. The only time she stopped was when Logan made his speech. It went a little like this:

"_So, Chase has been my roommate for a long time and I never imagined that he'd finally get together with Zoey. Me and Michael had to practically force him to confess. I think I owe you a stuffed giraffe man." He said to Chase. "But all jokes aside, I'm really happy for you guys. I'm not really good with speeches, but I want you both to know that I hope you have a long happy life together and if you guys can be together – after all kinds of mishaps – then there's hope for the rest of us." He smiled at them "Cheers."_

Dana had just finished being the lost and found when Michael's voice came back over the speaker.

"And next, the Maid of Honor! Ms. Dana Cruz!"

Dana froze in her spot for a moment and smiled a small smile and walked up to the stage. She held the microphone in her hand awkwardly.

"Hi." She said. "I'm really not good with these things." She shifted her weight uncomfortably. She unrolled the piece of paper she'd crumpled in her hand. "I wrote down a few things I wanted to say." She started reading off the paper. "Love is something eternal; the aspect may change but not the essence. That's a quote by Vincent van Gogh, and I think it makes perfect sense right now. I've known Zoey and Chase since 8th grade and even though I wasn't around for most of their relationship I've known since 8th grade that they were supposed to be together. I didn't know when it would happen or how but I knew that it would. They're best friends and share everything with each other, they went to opposite ends of the globe to try and be with each other – and when that didn't work they found another way." Dana coughed awkwardly. "I'm not really the person you'd except to talk about love and all that jazz, in fact I've been telling myself I'm crazy for the past three months. But if you look around everything I wanted to say is all around you. On the back of your name tags are quotes that I thought were perfect. And there are stars and hearts hanging from the top of the tent…" She trailed off again. "Um… I have one more quote that's not up anywhere. You know you are in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams. Dr. Seuss. Zoey, Chase…" She looked at them both in turn. "I hope that your reality is better than any of your dreams." She did a little curtsey and walked off stage, actually she walked right out of the tent.

"I didn't know that you have stage fright." Logan's voice cut through her hyperventilation.

"Well I do." Dana said through gasps. "Oh god, did I look that bad?"

"No." Logan said. "You looked beautiful."

"Touch me and die." She warned him.

"Hey you do know that the best man and the maid of honor are supposed to hook up at weddings." Logan said smoothly.

"Not at this one." She retorted. Logan chuckled.

"Breathe Dana, breathe. It was a great speech." He motioned breathing with his hands, Dana watched his hands and started breathing in and out until her heart beat came back to a normal speed. Suddenly Dana started to notice what he was actually doing with his hands and burst into laughter.

"Could you try for two second not to think about sex?" She laughed. Logan kept making hand gestures.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said innocently.

"Oh please." She scoffed and waved her hand through his to stop him from making more symbols. He took that moment to grab her hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked, back to her normal self.

"Just the necessities." He replied. "My best man duty. Take care of the maid of honor."

"I can take care of myself." She said trying to pull her hand from his.

"Yeah I know, but let me for one night." Logan said. Dana sighed and stopped struggling.

"Michael what are we doing out here?" Nicole's voice sounded. Logan and Dana shared a look. Grinning identical looks of mischief they followed the voices.

* * *

"I have something to ask you." Michael said. "But I didn't want to do it in front of everyone."

Nicole gave him a quizzical look. Michael knelt down.

"Nicole, we've been dating for a while now and I'm really happy with you and I hope you're really happy with me." He said the last part quickly and then took a breath. "I want you to marry me." He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a little velvet box. He opened it. "Will you marry me?"

Nicole's eyes went wide. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

"Nicole." Michael said softly, though you could tell he was nervous.

"Right." She said. "Yes." She smiled. "Yes 100 times yes." Michael put the ring on her finger and stood up. But the standing part didn't last for long, the moment Michael was half up Nicole hurled herself on him and they both went crashing into the sand.

Dana and Logan snickered and then laughed.

"Whose there?" Michael called. "I can hear you, so you might as well show yourself."

Dana and Logan shrugged and came out of their hiding place.

"Cute proposal." Logan said easily.

"I'm not being your maid of honor." Dana said to Nicole. "No more speeches for me. And no more pink dresses." She motioned her own baby pink dress.

"You could have changed…" Nicole trailed off looking pointedly at Dana and Logan's intertwined hands.

"I didn't have time." Dana replied haughtily. "But that proposal, when I asked when you were going to propose I didn't think it'd be tonight. Surprised me a little."

"Something else that's surprising." Michael followed Nicole's line of vision and when he did so did Dana.

"Oh this… this is not what you're thinking." Dana said quickly.

"It would be what you're thinking if Dana was afraid of commitment." Logan casually replied.

Dana glared at him. "I'm not afraid of commitment. I just don't want to be have one with you."

"We're going to go." Michael interrupted pulling Nicole along with him.

* * *

"What do you mean 'afraid of commitment?'" Dana interrogated.

"I mean you broke up with me because you couldn't deal with the fact that we were getting serious." Logan spat.

"We were not!" She shouted in hushed tones.

"We were living together!" Logan replied. "You moved in."

"And that's as far as it was going." She told him.

"I wanted more." He said. "It's not my fault that you didn't. And you should stop blaming me for it!"

"I'm not blaming you for it!"

"Every time I talk to you, you try to kill me!"

"That's not because I'm blaming you for whatever, it's just because you're annoying." Dana bickered "I just can't stand being next to you."

"Then why are you still holding my hand?" Logan asked. Dana looked down at their hands. His was perfectly lax and she was gripping his. A wave of choices flew through her. She could let go, or she could hold on.

"We have to dance." She said suddenly. "It's a necessity." Without a second thought she dragged Logan inside the tent and into the dance floor.

* * *

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist as the song started. She groaned when the song started.

"You think they're trying to tell us something?" She frowned.

"I don't think they're trying to tell you anything." Logan said. "I am." Dana looked at him confused.

"I don't get it." She admitted.

"I told them to play this song if I managed to get you on the dance floor with me." Logan told her. "It was our song."

"I know that." She snapped. "I didn't forget."

"You seem to have forgotten a lot." Logan breathed.

"I haven't forgotten anything."

"Then how come you can't seem to remember how good we were together?" He questioned. "Why is it that you can't remember how much I love you? And how happy we were together?" Dana couldn't look at him.

"Maybe we should stop dancing." She suggested. Logan held her tighter.

"The only dance I want to stop is the one you're doing. Stop dancing around the issue Dana."

"Why are you so instant on this?" She grumbled.

"Because I don't know what happened." He replied. "Suddenly you didn't want to be with me anymore."

Dana didn't say anything.

* * *

"Why does this song seem like it's been playing forever?" Dana asked suddenly.

"Because it's on repeat." Logan replied. "And everyone is staring at us. How's that going for you? Stage fright and all." Dana looked up and saw that he was right, everyone was staring at them.

"We are not supposed to be the main attraction." She said nervously. "Where are Chase and Zoey?"

"I'm fairly sure they made us their distraction and ran out of here." Logan didn't seem at all worried about all the attention. "You're the most beautiful woman here, why are you nervous?"

"I don't like everyone staring at me. I feel like I should be doing something exciting and I'm not." Dana replied. Her grip on Logan had gotten just a little bit tighter.

"That would explain why you never wanted to do Karaoke with me." He laughed.

"Maybe I just don't like listening to your voice all the time." She retorted.

"Well you don't have to." He replied. "You don't have to listen to anything." Dana looked at him and before she knew it his lips grazed hers. It was only for a second but it was like restarting a car battery. That one second set her heart alive again.

She looked at him and said something she never thought she'd say.

"I didn't want to marry you."

* * *

Logan blinked. It felt like someone had just poured cold water on him.

"What?" The words stumbled out of his mouth.

"That's the reason. For everything." She told him. "I didn't want to marry you."

"I wasn't about to propose." He said. The entire situation was so ridiculous he didn't know if he should be laughing or crying. The girl of his dreams broke up with him so she didn't have to marry him. What?

"You would have." She assured him.

"Probably." He agreed. "But not if you didn't want me to. Not that I understand why you wouldn't want to marry me."

"I don't believe in ever after."

"God dammit Dana." Logan cussed. "You couldn't have managed to tell me this before you decided to break up with me? I'm not going to marry you if you don't want to marry me."

"I thought it would be easier this way?" She tried.

"I don't care if you don't want to marry me." He said. "Well that's not true. It definitely stings a little. But what I care about is if you love me."

"I do." Dana replied. "I love you."

"Well then stop running from me." Logan commanded and his lips touched hers again. This time she pressed hers back against his. They stopped the kiss before it got heated, letting it look and feel as sweet as candy.

"Be mine." He said. "And talk to me next time you think you want to break up with me."

"All yours." She replied. "Just don't propose."

* * *

**Like I said. This isn't one of those stories. **

* * *

I think I incorporated everything.

Nicole/Michael

Chase/Zoey

Dana/Logan

Gah, hope that was good.

Anywho. On to updating 'IM…' Look forward to that. It's the next on my list.

Kind of a longer one-shot but I couldn't make it short with all the stuff that needed to be in there.

I'm going to eat dinner now and then work on 'IM…'

I ended the one-shot listening to Haven't Had Enough by Mariana's Trench. It was a pretty good fit.

The song ends saying 'testing, testing, I'm just suggesting you and I might just be the best thing.' But begins saying 'testing, testing, I'm just suggesting you and I might not be the best thing.' Which was just perfect. It's a good song for this fanfiction. Which is why this fanficiton is called_ 'You and I…'_

**Thank you again to Eric, for pulling that one out of me. Who knew that your idea would turn into this!**

**.**

_Soundtrack for this One Shot:_

_Haven't Had Enough – Marianas Trench_

_When I Look at You – Miley Cyrus_

_Stutter – Marianas Trench_

_Victoria Justice – You're the Reason (Acoustic)_

_Beside you – Marianas Trench_

_Can I Have This Dance – High School Musical 3_

_Thinking of You – Katy Perry_

_A Thousand Years – Christina Perri_

_Just Cry - Mandisa_


End file.
